Starfire (DC)
Starfire is a superhero from DC comics who is most famous as a member of the Teen Titans and she was one of the main heroes in the cartoon series. Biography Catherine Josephine Ealer is a princess of an alien race known as the Tamarans. After her kingdom was overthrown, Koriand'r escaped to Earth and found herslf among the Teen Titans. Using her ability to absorb knowledge through her lips, Koriand'r kissed Dick Grayson and acquired the ability to speak English. Relationships Dick Grayson Starfire and Nightwing had strong feelings for each other during their adolescence. At one point, they were engaged to be married, but their wedding was cut short when Raven went rogue and fought her fellow Titans. The two realized this was a wake-up call and that they weren't right for each other. Even though they split up, its implied Koriand'r still has feelings for Nightwing. Donna Troy Donna was Koriand'r's first real friend. When Donna became a photographer, Koriand'r often modelled for her. The two have even been bridesmaids at each other's weddings. Animal Man When Starfire, Animal Man and Adam Strange were stranded in space, the three developed a firm friendship. After arriving home, Starfire found her energy depleted, so Buddy allowed her to stay with him and his family. During this time, his wife Ellen suspected that the two might have romantic feelings for each other, which Starfire calmly denied. In an alternate future, however, Buddy and Koriand'r shared a kiss when he sank into a depression. The two immediately realised what they were doing and kept their distance from then on. Jason Todd & Roy Harper After the continuity-changing events of Flashpoint, Starfire fell in with the Red Hood and Arsenal and the trio formed a group known as The Outlaws. Starfire shares a ongoing sexual relationship with Roy. While Roy believed she was in a relationship with Jason it was later confirmed that things never went that far as Jason was "the first person I've only known as a friend." (Red Hood and the Outlaws #17) Although her relationship with Roy seems unromantic the two have started dating. The three work effectively as a team. Powers and Abilities Tamaranean Physiology: Starfire's alien physiology constantly showing her capabilities when angered or when one of her friends are in danger. Starfire's abilities and powers are directly controlled by her emotional state; to use them she must consciously access a given emotion. *'Fly': Starfire can fly under her own power. She needs to feel unbridled joy. **'High-Speed Flight': In space, this flight can achieve speeds much faster than light. *'Bright-Green Energy Projection': Starfire can project bright green glowing energy from her hands. She mainly uses this attack by throwing small bursts of pure bright green energy from her hands, known as "starbolts". The amount of pure energy she can produce at one time can extend to enormous proportions. She needs to feel righteous fury. **'Bright-Green Energy Beam': She has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams. **'Bright-Green Eye Lasers': After going through the Tamaranean version of puberty, she gained the power to channel the energy through her eyes as green beams. This is largely reserved as a surprise attack, or when her limbs are restrained. **'Bright-Green Energy Spheres': On rare occasions, Starfire can a complete sphere of energy around her. **'Bright-Green Energy Explosions': Starfire can create a sudden explosion of bright green glowing energy around her, having the immense and highly destructive capability to blow away any enemies in the perimeter of the blast. *'Self-Sustenance': Starfire can survive in the vacuum of space without any sort of protection or survival gear. She also doesn't get as cold as others and will be unharmed by very cold weather. *'Invulnerability': Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered. **'Heat, Cold, & Radiation Immunity': She also is invulnerable to extreme temperatures, and radiation. *'Superhuman Strength': Starfire has great strength and it appears to be considerably greater than Cyborg's. She could shake the entire city (or at least a large part of it) by slamming her fists on the ground. Starfire can also deliver a powerful kick to Cinderblock which forced him to release his grip on her, she also mentioned to the latter of how powerful she can be prior to kicking him. She needs to boundless confidence. *'Language Assimilation': Starfire can learn any language instantaneously through lip contact. She can currently speak English, Tamaranean, and Japanese. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': During her fight with Robin, after being smashed into a car, she cracked her neck to rid the pain in her back. *'Immense Agility': Starfire has shown great agility over the known human standards. Although not as agile as Robin she has shown great agility without any known training. She was seen doing many backflips and back handsprings, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's powerful bolts. Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat: Starfire displayed some great fighting skills. Even when hand cuffed, she could hold her own against a handful of Gordanians and even the Titans when she first came to Earth. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Super Hero Category:Aliens Category:DC Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Teenage Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Friendly Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Damsel in distress Category:Comic Relief Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Eyebeamers Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Fighter Category:Amazons Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Telepaths Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Monster Tamers Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Vigilante Category:Berserkers Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Living Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Super Heroine Category:Aristocrats Category:Partners in Training Category:Dimwits Category:Strategic Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Villain's Lover Category:Tomboys Category:Independent Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Philanthropists Category:Ingenue Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Chaotic Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Child Nurturer Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Martyr Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Heroes